Milk Pong
"Milk Pong" is an interactive YouTube video and an arcade game at the Happy Tree Friends website. Plot Lumpy and Nutty are playing "milk pong", exactly like beer pong only using milk instead of beer. Nutty bounces a ping pong ball and it teeters on the rim of the cup. Lumpy hits the ping pong table with his fist, but ends knocking the ball in. Lumpy is forced to drink a cup of milk, but accidentally swallows the ball along with it. He eventually coughs it up and they continue playing. Nutty throws the ball, but overshoots the cup, hitting Giggles and Petunia's lemonade stand, Pop (causing him to drop his ice cream), and puts out Russell and Lumpy's (who sit in the stomach of a whale) fire, but bounces back in the cup. Lumpy, again dismayed, reaches for some milk, but grabs and drinks some bleach instead due to Lumpy's stupidity whitening his tongue. Nutty shoots his ball again. As the ball is teetering on the rim of the cup, Lumpy tries to knock the cup down with a blow dryer, but only succeeds in blowing the ball into the cup. Lumpy again drinks some milk, but to his shock he finds a rat in the cup. Nutty again shoots his ball and once more it teeters on the rim of the cup. Lumpy, again, tries to knock the cup down with a blow dryer, but again blows the ball in the cup. He drinks the milk, but suddenly rushes to the bathroom. Lumpy comes back (unseen) and they resume playing. Ending #1 Nutty shoots his ball and once more it is on the rim of the cup. Not learning from his past mistakes, Lumpy again uses a blow dryer to knock the cup down, but again knocks the ball in the cup. He drinks the milk, but to his horror finds another rat, which reveals a set of sharp teeth and devours Lumpy's face. Ending #2 Nutty overshoots his ball and it bounces off a tree to Lumpy. He knocks the ball away with a ping pong paddle, but it bounces into the cup. He reaches for the cup but accidentally knocks it over, causing the ping pong ball to bounce into a nearby wood chipper. Lumpy reaches in with his hand and, surprisingly, retrieves the ball without harm. He happily turns around to resume playing, but is crushed by a tree that Handy and The Mole were chopping down. Handy then looks at the player in surprise. Deaths #A rat gnaws off Lumpy's face. #Lumpy is crushed when a tree falls on him. Injuries #Lumpy nearly chokes on the ping-pong ball trying to drink the milk from the cup. #Lumpy accidentally drinks bleach instead of milk and bleaches his tongue due to his stupidity. Goofs #It would be almost impossible for Lumpy to get from the game to the whale and back before the ball did (however, this was used for comedic effect, so this is most likely done on purpose). #In the first ending, when it shows the view from Lumpy's back when he is looking in the woodchipper, it shows the side that had the antler pointing down on, which the antler was pointing up, but changes to normal once Lumpy is seen from the front again. Trivia #This is the only episode that crosses over between episodes (i.e. Lumpy and Russell inside a whale's stomach from Get Whale Soon, ''Pop buying an ice cream from ''Water Way to Go, and Giggles and Petunia setting up a lemonade stand from Eyes Cold Lemonade). #This is the first Happy Tree Friends interactive YouTube game. the second interactive YouTube game is "Double Vision". #This is the second time Pop appears without Cub, the others being his BBQ Smoochie, Something Fishy and Tunnel Vision. #The scene where the ping pong ball crosses over between episodes may have triggered an episode's outcome or setting (a notable example is Eyes Cold Lemonade, where the ball hitting the stand could have caused the sign to fall down and slash Giggles' face). See Also *Arcade Games **Double Vision **Lumpy's Lame Card Trick Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Other Media Category:HTF games